Love
by allycatsworld
Summary: Morgan and Hunter think of how they met and how much they mean to each other. Lemon. Telling you this, I'd advise that if you don't like this material, do not to read it. One-Shot.


Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sweep.

Love

--

Hunter.

Morgan smiled when she looked at him. There was something about him that she couldn't define that made her love him so much.

There was something that made her core shake with butterflies every time she saw him, even though it had been months since they'd been together. Maybe it was seeing him in his natural surroundings. Maybe it was being an ocean away from her family. Maybe because she knew that now they could be together with out hiding it from her parents. With out being looked down on for being Wicca.

She didn't know.

What she did know was that she loved him.

Cal.

Morgan couldn't help the sad smile that came on her face. With out Cal, she never would have met Hunter. Her soul mate. Her other half. Her extension.

With out Cal she would be dead.

With Cal she would be dead.

Morgan looked down at Hunter again and all thoughts of Cal were erased when he opened his eyes. Green eyes. So very him. So very much her lover. Morgan smiled at him as he slowly smiled at her. Leaning down she brushed her lips against his. It felt nice, to wake up next to him.

There had been no worries here in Scotland. No fears of the Dark Wave. Of break lines being cut and evil fathers. There had been no need to morph into another animal. No need for nothing but love and knowledge.

She couldn't contain her happiness as she looked at Hunter when she pulled away. His lidded eyes and strong nose. His structured jaw and messy hair. His lips that were slightly swollen from her good morning kiss. There he was. There was Hunter.

Running her fingers lightly against his bare arm she smirked as his eyes fully closed at the feeling.

This was her love. She felt the need to show her love to him this morning. She wanted to show him, to demonstrate, to let him know how much she loved him. Luckily it was Saturday and she had no class and he had nothing to do.

Returning her lips to his, she kissed him hard, but left it a closed mouth kiss. Feeling his arms lift and run through her long brown hair she smiled against his lips and arched into him a bit. Moving her lips from his mouth she brought her lips to his chin, then under his jaw.

Dragging her lips along his neck and lingering over his pulse point she licked it when she felt Goosebumps rise from the sensation. Running her fingers down his chest and over his muscled abdomen she pushed her hand under the elastic of his boxers and ran her hand along it.

No words were needed.

They both knew what was going to happen.

Hunter knew.

Morgan.

There wasn't much more he could say about her. Not much more he could think. He loved waking up to her. Loved waking to her beautiful eyes.

He could only thank the council. He could only thank being a Seeker. It brought him to her. To his love.

He never expected it. He came to kill her boyfriend. She therefore tried to kill him. It hurt. But what hurt more was thinking she was going to die.

Goddess he loved her.

He loved her long brown hair. He loved her trim body, her dark eyes and her emotions that were always written across her face. The way her lips felt.

Hunter sighed when he felt her hand slide below the elastic of his boxers.

"Morgan..." Hunter sighed as her hand came very close to his very erect manhood.

"Shh."

Hunter's eyes closed tight as he felt her hand at the base of his manhood and slowly moving up.

"Goddess Morgan..." He moaned out as her hand moved back down and squeezed. Hunter moved his arms down, hoping to be in some reach of her. Sitting up so that he could better reach her his hand slide over her head that was sitting very near his manhood.

Suddenly her head was gone and Hunter sighed. He loved to feel her hair. It was the softest. It was the silkiest. Hunter soon didn't mind it though. Not when he felt her mouth so lovingly wrap around his manhood.

"Oh Morgan..." He gripped her head again and gently pushed it down.

It wasn't long after that he came inside of Morgan. Just the thought of being with her completely had him ready again and when he looked down at Morgan he could see that she was ready.

"Hunter, make love to me. Show me that you love me." Morgan whispered out as she crawled up his body, lying gentle kisses along his stomach and chest. Finally reaching his lips she kissed him hard, this time running her tongue along his lips and then slowly bring it into his mouth.

If anyone told Morgan that she would be doing this. She would have laughed. If anyone told her she would be doing it with someone like Hunter she would have called them crazy and suggested help. But here she was and here he was.

"Morgan I love you." Hunter moaned out as he pulled back from the kiss then rolled her over so that she was now under him.

Reaching his hand down he rubbed her clitoris gently a few times and moaned at the feeling of her arching her breasts into his chest. His hand drifted further to her passage and found that is was moist. Pulling his hand away he lined his manhood up with it and thrust quickly into her. A moan leaving him.

She always felt so good. Always.

"Hunter…" Morgan called as she felt his manhood enter her. He felt so good, so large and powerful. She could feel his energy so much better than before. Their energy combined. It was a euphoric feeling.

"Morgan. Goddess Morgan…" Hunter called as he thrust into her. She felt amazing. Her energy was so potent so strong. She met him thrust for thrust, grind for grind. Feeling himself getting close he reached down and applied pressure to her clitoris.

Feeling her walls tighten he shuddered, he release coming fast. Rubbing her clitoris faster his other hand found her breast and grabbed it firmly, teasing the nipple and plucking at it.

Soon they both came, their hips thrusting into each other's to prolong the feeling as long as possible.

"Hunter I love you. I love you so much." Morgan whispered as he pulled his now flaccid manhood out of her.

"I love you to Morgan. For always." Hunter side as he laid be side her, pulling her into his arms.

Hunter.

The most magnificent person to walk into her life.

Morgan snuggled into Hunters warm embrace and soon drifted back to sleep.

Morgan.

The most breathtaking being he had ever seen.

Hunter laid a gentle kiss on her head then followed her into the land of dreams.


End file.
